The present invention relates to a motorcycle, and, for example, the present invention can be preferably applied to a motorcycle including a hydraulic rear brake.
On a motorcycle, a driver's right hand operates a throttle and a front brake lever that are provided in a right handlebar. On the other hand, a driver's left hand operates a clutch lever provided in a left handlebar.
A driver's right foot operates a rear brake pedal provided on a right footrest. On the other hand, a driver's left foot performs a shift operation.
Related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-179260, discloses an interlocking brake device of a motorcycle that supplies an oil pressure according to an operation of a rear brake pedal to a rear brake and also supplies a part of the oil pressure to a front brake.